


Can't Flirt With The Oblivious

by Longcat



Series: They Deserved Happiness [1]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Flirting, Oblivious Ace, accidental arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Kaito meets Denshou for the first time and it's love at first sight for him. For Denshou he has no idea the officer is even flirting with him.
Series: They Deserved Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060136





	Can't Flirt With The Oblivious

Kaito was nearing the final hour of his shift, it had been mostly uneventful. A few parking tickets, a couple verbal warnings to kids with spray paint, and arresting a kid for suspected vigilantism. Arrested was such a strong word, since he wasn’t exactly a criminal and he had come in easily with them. ‘Apprehended’? That still sounded wrong. It was only suspected vigilantism and the kid tried to explain how he was an intern and had only forgotten his hero license.   
  
He looked back over to the kid, he clearly had a mutant quirk with his wings draped over the back of the chair and his bear head turning to take in the surroundings of the precinct. His taloned feet kicked idly back and forth while he waited. Aside from the occasional soft clicking to himself the kid was otherwise quiet and well behaved.  
  
Kaito felt bad for him, especially after learning how his quirk prevented him from typical communication, effectively making him a mute. He clearly understood both Japanese and sign language when he had apprehended him but was only able to ‘talk’ back in writing. He had been surprised when he had requested to make a phone call when they had first gotten to the precinct, but it was something they legally couldn’t refuse. The kid had growled and chirped into the receiver while a voice on the other end talked back as if they could understand the animal sounds, he hung up and smiled returning the phone to Kaito.  
  
-My brother will be by to pick me up.- he wrote out on a piece of scrap paper.  
  
“He needs ID for both himself and you.” Kaito reminded him, receiving a quick nod in return before the kid returned to his seat opposite the front desk.  
  
It had been less than an hour since he had placed his call when the front doors opened up. A man walked in, looking tired and frankly out of place. His hair was tousled and flopped over showing an undercut style, while his clothes were a mix of casual wear and vibrant patterned layered shirts. The kid perked up and started chittering excitedly, leading Kaito to the assumption that this was the older brother. His tired and worn look melted into a soft smile when he saw the kid, a look of relief taking over. Kaito felt his heart flop with that honest and beautiful smile.  
  
“Tori, what did you get into this time? Usually I’m being called to Vlad’s room or Nezu’s office, a police station is a first though. At least you caught me while I was still awake grading papers.” He ruffled the kid’s hair playfully, earning a swipe with a thick bear-like paw from him, before turning to face the front desk. For the first time Kaito was able to see his full features and he found his mouth dry when he attempted to speak to him. Behind a set of thick glasses, which barely hid dark sleepless bags, his eyes were kind and open. Kaito was mentally praying that this man was gay. “Oh, uh, hey. I’m here to, uh, get my brother. What did you need from me?”  
  
“I’ll need ID, a copy of his hero license, and your phone number.” The last bit wasn’t necessary, it was more of a personal request but it didn’t hurt to try. He caught the kid stifling a snicker having caught the officer’s attempt on flirting. The older brother handed over three small cards from his wallet after fumbling it once.  
  
“Kouzoku …. Denshou?” He questioned as the name was crossed out on two of the three cards and replaced with another, most likely a pseudonym. His teacher ID showed he was a faculty of UA and had his name down as Denshou. He was going to be kind and accept it as enough proof. “I’m going to need his hero license not yours.”  
Kaito didn’t want to put too much thought into why a UA teacher only had a provisional license especially since it was often the same in law enforcement. Denshou dug through his wallet again sheepishly before providing a student-hero license.  
  
“Hawkmoth,” he read the hero name aloud watching how the kid’s wings puffed up in pride. “Civilian name Kouzoku Torikuma.”  
  
“KRAAaaah!” was the excited reply, proud to have been proven right. No sign of shame for having forgotten his license or being caught without it.  
  
“We’ll still need proof of internship, but you can fax that into the office in the morning. Or you can always bring it by personally in the evening, my shift starts at 2 tomorrow.” Kaito tried to drop a second hint, he leaned across the desk and gave his best attempt at a suave smile. He was just short of batting his eyes at this teacher.  
  
“Uuuuugh, did Flip Switch really not get that filed yet? I’ll, uh, talk with Vlad tomorrow, see if he can’t help you get that sped up.” Denshou was oblivious to his flirting, instead commenting to his brother how he would help sort this out. Frustrated that a pro-hero would be negligent in his paperwork, despite knowing how for many of them it was the truth. He turned back to the desk and the tired, weary look had returned to his face. “I should, err, also talk to him about why they continue to permit overnight internships.”  
  
“Crime is a 24 hour thing, wouldn’t it be best to learn in the conditions it would happen?” Kaito suggested, to him it honestly wasn’t a bad idea for future heroes to learn what the different types of heroics were like before getting into them. He wanted to keep the other man there for as long as he could, possibly try again to get his number.  
  
“Maybe, but I, uh, I know, I know for a, uh, a fact that he has a quiz in physics tomorrow and an essay due at, uh, the end of the week for classic literature. They’re, they’re students first, and heroes second, for now.” He said with practiced ease, only stuttering a few times, something Kaito barely even noticed. This was something he probably reminded his students about regularly, it was sweet to see a teacher taking interest in his students' futures.  
  
“Uuuuuuuuugggggggg.” Tori moaned at the reminders of the work he had to do for school. Kaito knew exactly what that sound meant and was amused how it was an universal sentiment.  
  
“You know I will. And don’t try distracting him this time by asking for dog stories. I know all your tricks.” Talking to his brother didn’t seem to trigger any of his stuttering as he warned him about trying to weasel out of something.  
  
“Don’t like dogs?” Kaito would be heartbroken if that was the case, he personally loved dogs and had always wanted one but couldn’t justify it with his hours.  
  
“I, uh, no uh, I do like them, but, it’s just, it’s Vlad King has a bulldog that he, uh, well he cherishes and Tori will try to, err, try to use it to his advantage. And I’m, I’m, I’m serious about discussing the merits against, uh, night patrols. Speaking of we should, err, should probably get back to campus, you’re probably very busy officer, sorry.” Denshou ended weakly as he stumbled over his words, running his fingers through his messy hair, letting the downed mohawk flop.  
  
“Oh no, not at all. I’m enjoying talking with you, besides my shift is over in less than a half-hour. Have you guys eaten dinner yet? Let me take you out, my treat.” Kaito grinned at them both, he knew a place a block over that stayed open late with street foods and noodle dishes that wasn’t terrible, but hopefully would be good enough to get to know this adorable teacher.  
  
“Uh, I, err, umm. I - T-t-thank, thank you for the offer but we, but, but we both have class in the morning and I, uh, I-i-i I don’t want to bother you anymore than I already have.” Denshou was feeling overwhelmed with the simple offer, he didn’t want to impose, especially on a stranger. A stranger who was just doing his job.  
  
“Another night then?” He tried again, feeling dejected but not giving up yet.  
  
“We, uh, I mean, uh, he should have his internship papers in order so hopefully this doesn’t happen again.”  
  
“Will you at least take my business card in case you need another professional opinion to get things done quickly?” He was struggling to keep Denshou’s attention and was failing miserably, he thought he got a sympathetic look from Tori as they both left.  
  
“Tryin to pick up a date there Shiwakami?” his partner asked with a smirk having walked in just in time to see him fail spectacularly. Kaito sunk down behind the front desk, his face red with embarrassment. He wanted to disappear, he probably sounded absolutely desperate only to be shut down each time. It was something he had never done before, especially not at work, and to have his partner see it he knew the gossip would be spread around the precinct before the end of the week.  
  
“Shut up, I’m dead. You can’t talk to me.” He grumbled miserably from his spot on the ground, his body slowly folding up on itself as his quirk activated making him paper thin.  
  
“Well Mr. Dead you still have to file the paperwork for babysitting your dream daddy’s brother.” She nudged him with her foot reminding him of the work he needed to complete before he left for the night.  
  
“Uuuuugh don’t call him that! I don’t even know his real name!” His partner stared at his folded form quizzically without verbalizing the question. Kaito, could feel her eyes on him without looking and tried to explain it. “He had it crossed out on both his government ID and provisional license.”  
  
“So you have a massive gay crush on this guy you met only because you arrested his little brother and you don’t even know his name? Shiwakami, you are useless.” She leaned on the counter pulling up the paperwork that needed to be finished. She started to fill out a couple sections of it out of pity for her partner.  
  
“I knooooooowwwwww. I didn’t even get his number.” He whined before unfolding and helping to finish the paperwork, committing the name ‘Kouzoku’ to memory in hopes that he would run into him again.


End file.
